1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of hot-galvanizing ferrous materials in which, in order to improve results, there is provision, during the course of the galvanizing, for a step for the introduction of various suitable metals selected from a group of metals including aluminium and nickel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the technical field of methods of hot-galvanizing ferrous materials, it is known to add to the molten zinc of the galvanizing bath certain metal additives which have the property of improving brightness, adhesion, and/or the aesthetic or functional aspects of the galvanizing in general and of controlling the thickness of the layer of zinc in steels with high silicon content. Typically various metal additives such as nickel and aluminium are added in the form of ZnAl and ZnNi alloys.